Telling Tales
by Shadowindesire
Summary: Impel Down arc. Vandeki D. Daniel is a guy who just loves telling stories - especially to his new cellmates. Listen to his tale as he tells his adventures of the Blue and Grand Line! OC's, main characters to coincide with cannon, pure adventure! Yosh!
1. Prologue

One month until the execution of Fire Fist Ace  
Impel Down

---

With no light to come through, the dark cell was just that – dark. Coughs and murmurs could be heard throughout the level, but silence fell upon them as soon as Chief Warden Magellan walked through the floor. Behind him were the Demon Gaud Minotaurus carrying a man, beaten and scared, gashes and wounds criss-crossed his body.

"Enjoy your stay." Magellan smirked as the man was locked into the cell, Sea stone chains impounded him and he would never see the light of day again. The man smiled as he responded, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Magellan let out a small growl as he turned his back and walked away with disgust.

"Hehe, look at the new guy! He is already beaten up!"

"You just got erased from history kid."

"Don't cause any problems for us, ya hear?!"

The man just smiled, he cocked his head to the left, then to the right. "Is there an Ace down here?"

As if on cue, the man known as "Ace" lifted his head slowly, "What do you want..."

"Ah, it has been awhile. I wondered when I would meet you again. I guess the government wasn't lying."

"Well as you can plainly see, I am here. Unless your here to kill me, leave me alone."

"If I were to kill you, it would have been back then."

"I am not one to talk or care about people, but seeing as how we are sharing a room now and you somehow know Fire Fist Ace, how bout you tell me who you are?"

The man smiled and looked at the owner of the voice, "Ah, Shiryuu! I see your reputation is of no lie. But why would a man such as yourself be in your own prison. That is just mind boggling."

"That is of no concern to you; now tell me who you are."

"Me? My name is... Vandeki D. Daniel. Pleasure is all mine."

Silence befell the room, as if all the prisoners suddenly turned to the man. Shiryuu scoffed.

"Even in this floor, I have heard rumours of that name. No man such as him would get himself caught."

Daniel laughed. "Rumours, well if you had heard of them then you would know to look on my left shoulder. If you can see my Sparrow tattoo then I am obviously the one and only."

Daniel turned his body to show his aforementioned body part and sure enough, he was telling the truth. "Hmph. He is telling the truth. "

"Since we have so much time to kill, why don't I tell you my story then, just let me take off these cuffs, they are starting to hurt."

With a flick of the wrist the bonds that were holding him unlocked.

"Hey get me out of here!"

"Can you do that for everyone?"

"Let's break out!"

Cheers could be heard from all the prisoners.

"No." Daniel stated. "Even if I were to release you all, we wouldn't be able to get five steps out of this hell hole without being killed. So sit back and enjoy your time here. I promise you soon enough that you will be free. So for now, enjoy my story. I love telling stories."


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

"Let's start at the beginning shall we? I mean, we have time to kill after all." With a laugh, Daniel started pacing the rather small cell back and forth as he began to tell his story...

---

One Year Prior to Fire Fist Ace's execution  
Sand Island

The most unoriginal name in all of East Blue, Sand Island was known for one thing and one thing only – its perfectly cultured grass. The small island homed a few hills and a Mountain (Rightly named Sand Mountain). The villagers, which were few to begin with, would cause hustle and bustle each morning as they worked on the fields of grass or go to the markets to converse. However, today on Sand Island, none of this mattered.

At this point in time, something of great importance was about to happen. Although it would seem as though it was such a small thing – an argument – it would be the thing that sparked off one of the greatest pirates known to the world. But his adventure would only start today.

"Where did Daniel run off to?"

"How should I know? "

"Seriously, Daniel is not here. Where is he?"

"Ugh. You never care about me! Daniel is nineteen, Mom! Nineteen! He doesn't need your protection!"

"I know that! But he is likely to try and run away again like last time. I saw him with an eye patch on the other day!"

"Oh. Er."

"Do you have something to tell me boy?"

"He might be leaving today..."

"What!?"

The boy and his mother ran off from the small house. Thanks to the hill they were on they could see straight down to the docks and sure enough Daniel was prepping a small boat (more of a raft). He saw them, smiled and waved then jumped on the raft and started rowing away.

"DAMNITT DANIEL! GET BACK HERE!"

Daniel turned back and smiled to his overbearing mother, "Love you too."

The nineteen year old male was scrawny looking, this was apparent as he stood up and grabbed his make shift sail. Long dark brown hair that just touched the base of his shoulders, brown eyes and a giant smile; he was just above six foot tall and his almost tan complexion was what some people would call "tan-ish". The only markings on his body were a tattoo of a Sparrow on his left shoulder and a giant X scar on his right.

At this time he wore nothing more than his dark blue jeans, while his white shirt and black hoodie lay on the floor of his boat. "Damn it is hot."

Scrounging for food he-

(Forward to the future)

"Er, I don't mean to interrupt your beautiful story, but why are you telling it like that?"

"Like what?"

"The nineteen year old male was scrawny looking etc etc. You are doing it in third person."

A silent wind pushed through the cells.

"This is how I tell stories, if you don't like it..."

Pressure started to fill the room, everyone could feel it.

"N-no! I was j-just kidding! All a joke! Yeah! Continue your beautiful story!"

"Righto."

(Rewind)

The wind pushed the small raft along the fairly calm sea. The make shift sail was holding, for now, and Daniel was going through a very small bag filled with food. Seeing as how he had forgot the map he would just have to trust the wind to guide him.

Starring into the sky he smiled which soon turned into a frown as his stomach growled at him. "Yes yes. I am hungry, I get it."

Opening his somewhat small backpack he started sorting through the food. Eventually he found what he was looking for – a beautiful purple fruit with swirls all on it. "I just picked this yesterday so it should be really fresh still." And with that he bit down on the fruit.

His face contorted – a snarl formed and he coughed a little. This was most likely the worst fruit he had ever tasted in his life but he pushed on and finished it, at least his stomach would be satisfied even if his tastebuds were not.

Drowsiness took over the new pirate as he lay against the mast, arms behind his head and slowly drifted to sleep. Maybe he would reach an island before he awoke? Chuckling at the thought his eyelids fell and he was in a deep slumber.

"_I pretty much stayed on that raft for two days until I found the next island. I suppose that telling you all the events of those two days would be boring so I will just skip ahead to when I got there."_

---  
362 Days Prior Fire Fist Ace's execution  
Rotund Island

Daniel arrived on Rotund Island with some ease. He did receive some fairly sceptical looks while tying his boat to the dock but that was to be expected. Until he could either steal or get a real boat – this one would have to do. Grabbing his things, he headed into the town.

Rotund Island was a good three times bigger than Sand Island; it even had its own Marine base! Albeit a tad country, the port town was an interesting place. Right next to the port was the market area and beyond that was the residential area. There were a few bars, an Inn and plenty of housing for all the current residents. The Marine base towered over the entire village.

Daniel made his way to the first bar he could. Entering the bar he could see mostly drunk people, a bunch of wanted posters on the far side of the wall and a really gruff looking man bartending. Sitting down and ordering a drink, "Just a bottle of rum if you please."

The bartender poured the drink with skill and precision and slid it across the bar, "That will be twelve Beli."

Scrounging around his pockets for the money, Daniel smiled when he finally found it. Passing it to the bartender he used this chance to ask a few questions, "So are there any rumours in the town."

"Hrm? Oh. Well we have a couple. Apparently there is supposed to be an attack on the Marine base to free someone called "Black Guns Ruchi". When that is going to happen, no one really knows. There is supposedly a sighting of a ghost somewhere to the north of this town in the woods and the last would be that we have pirate who arrived here on a raft. Although no one has confirmed any of these at all so it is all just rumours."

"Interesting. Well thanks for the drink old man, I will be heading off."

"Before you go, would you mind telling me why your entire arm is water?"

"My entire arm? What are you talking abo- AH!"

(Fast Forward)

"I was quite surprised. I could detail how I freaked out, ran around for a bit and etc. But that seems a bit unnecessary. I stayed at that Island for a month, researching and gaining some control over this new found power. I realize now that it was the fruit I ate but it took me some time to figure that out."

A creak was heard as the double sided doors opened. Magellan walked into the cell room and clapped. "Your story is quite good – however it is time for you to shut up and sleep now. Or should I infect everyone here with poison because of you."

"I guess we wait until tomorrow for me to continue the story."

"Guards! Put those restraints back on him!"

"How unpleasant.


	3. Chapter 2: An Easy Conflict!

29 Days until the execution of Fire Fist Ace  
Impel Down

Telling time is something you could no longer do once you were locked into Impel Down. You could no longer see the sun set to tell you when to go to sleep or to tell you when you should be hungry. Time went as the Marines determined. So when it was time for morning, three marines would enter the general area and fire off a couple of shots and bang on the cells. It was noisy and unpleasant.

They then would distribute food amongst the prisoners which could be called "a puddle of goop". It tasted like nothing yet was tough to eat. But seeing as they would only feed you once two days and a half, the puddle would soon grow on you. Not soon enough though.

After the ceremonial wake up call, the lovely breakfast and a quick stretch of the legs – Daniel was feeling pretty good for himself. While most of his injuries hadn't quite healed yet he was feeling quite energetic. With a flick of the wrist his bonds came off and he stretched a bit more.

"Alright who is ready for more of my story?" Daniel smiled.

"As much as I would like to say no – it's better than listening to silence. So unless anyone disagrees..."

Silence.

With a clap and a smile – the story continued.

---  
332 Days Prior to Fire Fist Ace's execution  
Rotund Island

"_During that first day – My whole body had transformed into water. It freaked me out along with anyone who saw me. I slept and I awoke to something interesting. My body was back to normal – I was no longer water. I went to the library and researched as much as I could. Suffice to say I had found out I ate a rare Logia Devil Fruit. But was even more shocking was the sheer power that came with it."_

A month had passed and Daniel was finally ready to leave the Island. He had started to use his new power to slowly pillage the village and Marine base. He had actually bought a boat thanks to the money he acquired! More of a dingy if anything but a boat nonetheless! Proud of his accomplishment he would set sail soon enough. As he paid the Inn owner for the last time he gathered his things and began to walk towards his boat.

Daniel rounded a corner and could see the port in sight – he became instantly distraught. Marines surrounded the port and a new ship that he had never seen before. In a matter of seconds Pirates rushed out of the said ship and began fighting off the Marines.

"The rumours were true!"

"They are here to get back Black Guns Ruchi! They say she can hit any target!"

"Somebody save us! We won't survive the wrath of Black Guns Ruchi! She is too powerful!"

Daniel turned around to the Marine base and cracked a smile. A plan had just popped into his head. There must be some reason this Ruchi person was popular enough to try to be freed, so he would do it himself and get his first crew mate.

Turning his back towards the fight he began to run to the blue and white Marine building. There were significantly less guards thanks to the fight at the dock but some were still littered about. Walking up to the front gate he was stopped by two Marines with rifles.

"Stop there! No civilians may enter this area!"

Daniel cricked his head to the left, "Well that works out then because I am a pirate."

The two guards raised their rifles, "We will shoot."

Daniel ducked and followed up with an uppercut, turning around with a sweep kick to the ankles. "As fun as that was gentlemen."

Daniel smiled as he walked through the main gates. The base was a lot bigger then he gave them credit for. The main gate led to a semi open field which then showed off the main buildings, a tower and two long rectangle bases. On the left side of the field there was a small building with a sign "Prison" on it. Daniel spotted the prison and made his way there.

There were two cells in this shack of a building. One housed a teen; she had milk chocolate skin with long dark hair. She wore jean shorts and a vest (which did not leave much to the imagination). The other cell held a man, scruffy hair and a long beard. At this point in time Daniel realized he had no idea what "Ruchi" looked like.

"Uhm. Which one of you is Black Guns Ruchi?"

The girl opened one eye and scoffed.

"What business do you have with me?"

"You see, I am starting a pirate crew and well I need some crew to do that. You seemed interesting enough so I thought I might pop in and see if you meet the credentials."

"Credentials? Heh. I am not interested."

"Really? You would prefer to stay locked up in that cell for the rest of your life?"

"Hm. If you can get my two guns from the base then I might consider it."

With a smile, "Simple!" and Daniel ran out of the shack.

(Fast forward)

"...out of the shack."

"Geeze. I didn't know he had THAT person on his crew!"

"Black Guns is supposed to be one of the best shooters in the world."

"He is a liar, there is no way someone like her would join his crew."

Daniel turned around and smiled, "I hate telling lies but I love telling stories. Quite a conundrum for me as a story should always be interesting – don't you think? My dream..."

(Rewind)

Daniel ran through the base, searching left and right for a pair of guns. He had met resistance at a few choke points but he had easily taken care of them. He had checked just about everywhere on the first and second floor, all that was left was the third floor so that is where he headed next.

The third floor was a lot smaller than the other floors but it was also just one big room – most likely for the commanding officer who was no doubt fighting the "pirate threat" at the docks. Scrounging about through the desks and drawers, a few chests (which Daniel decided to loot) and finally he found a diamond encrusted chest. Opening it up he found three interesting things; the pair of guns, a map, and a jewel as big as his fist.

"Beautiful collection isn't it?"

Daniel spun around to see a rather tall man with a pistol, "I hope you know that I am going to throw you into Prison for this."

Daniel smiled, "I would like to see you try."

The man scowled. He was tall, in a marine uniform and had an eye patch. He was very bland with his golden hair that was cut short thanks to regulations. He cocked the pistol and fired into the roof to prove that he wasn't kidding.

"I am the commanding officer here. I suggest you back down unless you wish to die."

"Good luck then!" Daniel smiled.

"Idiot." The officer fired a bullet straight into Daniel's head – it connected and went straight through.

Daniel stumbled back for a minute and gripped his head, let out a blood curling scream and started to laugh. "Ah man. I couldn't keep it up. How fun was that though?"

The Marine choked, "What are you?"

"I am a Daichi Daichi man. You good sir, are outclassed. Daichi Dachi no rod!"

Daniel's arm formed into a fairly long rock rod. With a graceful swing he connected the end with the Officer's head and sent him flying into the wall.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be..."

---

"Here you go."

Daniel smiled as he held out two guns in front of Ruchi; she looked at them and smiled.

"Holy balls yes! It's been to long my pretties."

Daniel watched in amusement as she rubbed the guns against her face. With a cough she eventually stopped.

"So I got you your guns. Are you ready to join?"

"I said I might join you. I never said I would."

"Well that sucks. So I can't convince you? "

"Hrm. Answer this – why are you a pirate?"

"To fulfil my dream; to be able to tell the greatest story ever and if I just happen to find one piece at the end well that will be an added bonus."

Silence.

"Well if you want a great story I have to be in it so let's get going."

Daniel smiled as Ruchi shot of a round at the lock. With a gentle push the bars slowly swung open and Black Guns Ruchi was free.

(Fast forward)

"Wait a minute. I thought you were a water man?"

"Yeah didn't you say you were pure water on the first day or something?"

Daniel smiled, "On the first day I was pure water, yes. In the books that I read it said that sometimes the fruits cause an after effect after eating it, I assume when I was water was the after effect. It did take me about a week to realize what power I actually had and then I just started training with it. "

"Alright well how about you skip this boring stuff and skip to a fight scene!"

"Yeah!"

Daniel frowned and bowed his head. "The viewer should never tell the composer how to play out his story... but you're lucky. I did get into a fight...right as I was leaving the Island."

(Rewind)

"They were just too strong for regular marines!"

"I am sorry sir. It was my fault we got ambushed. Please forgive us."

"Please forgive us sir!"

"Just go take them back to your prison. "

"Yes sir, whatever you say Commodore Smoker!"

**I will say it now – I hate writing *this* part because I feel like it detracts from the story. But regardless – I hope you enjoyed the little cliff hanger there. Read and review! The chapters will keep coming. **

**CaptainNaye - I hope you enjoyed that little twist in logia fate. I realize there is a ton of water Logia stories and I didn't want to copy them so I went with something a bit different. **


End file.
